Negative Theory MatPat
Negative Theory MatPat is an unstoppable force of the universe. While some believe he is an elder god much like Don Infusio, MatPat is somehow a human being with extraordinary power that trumps some elder gods. He is obsessed with creating ludicrous theories and is just a generally chaotic and destructive force. His specific origins are unknown, although he arrived at the DBA arena during a pre-game RP session where Nova fired him out of her Galica Cannon, where he was stuffed into Ryla's coat for later use. Powers Negative Theory MatPat can create "theories" on how the universe works or how certain events have or will transpire. But these aren't just theories, they're game theories. Reality will morph and bend to MatPat's will to make these theories true, turning MatPat into a category 12 reality warper. With this he can essentially become God. He uses this to connect different fictional universes to DBA, and even goes as far as extrapolating thin ties of logic from other people, effectively turning them into living human sources for his theories. He is one of the most powerful beings in DBA history. Outclass: Matpat is NESS?! MatPat's outclass allows him to gain the powers of Sans Undertale or Ness as one cost anytimes. Of course, he doesn't need to say which one because they're already the same character. This slowly morphs him to take an appearance closer and closer to the chosen character. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 13 In this episode, Ryla Morax used a stored natural 20 from the game's gimmick to summon MatPat from her jacket, which she stored during the pre-game RP session. Once unleashed, MatPat became an immediate threat to everyone in the arena, and so all players stopped fighting each other and focused on their new PvE target. MatPat ended up bringing in Viktor Valentine and Benny Brooks into the match for reasons, and was eventually defeated by a dual tech between Emrick and Mr. Dad. - Episode 14 After the party widdled down the strength of Dio Infusio, MatPat proceeded to take over the combat and attacked the DBA contestants. Unlike last time, he came prepared with an actual character sheet. This proved very effective as very few of the enemies could keep up with his reality warping powers. After using his outclass, Weylan ended up through a wacky set of circumstances creating Weylan Jr., who proceeded to power up to ridiculous levels. He could have defeated MatPat, but instead Dream got online, causing & Knuckles & Knuckles X to appear from the ether and devour MatPat's soul to form himself, destroying MatPat forever. & Knuckles was so disgusted by this that the first thing he did as a living sentient godlike creature was kill himself out of shame. - Episode 50 MatPat acted as the main antagonist of this episode, being the source of the time anomaly causing DBA's history to twist inward on itself. Before his destruction by the hands of & Knuckles in Episode 14, he invoked the Gods of Theorem with one last Game Theory: "Someday, somehow, I will return,". As such, ever since that time, the universe was constantly working towards bringing MatPat back to the mortal plane. The first big step towards this was causing of Slick Horseman to transport to the specific time that he did, allowing for his "softlock corruption" to begin spreading throughout DBA. When it reached its peak, the corruption entangled the entire building, creating a gauntlet of past events needed to be overcome in order to reach the "Eye of the Paradox": where MatPat and & Knuckles's fusion awaited. Upon the party reaching this point, and peering into the near future of the events of Madness Ensues, he teleported them into a final arena for him to eliminate them and enact the final step towards his revival. During the fight, he forced & Knuckles to summon Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) as well as The Oogieloves, before then initiating "Pterodactyl Fuckscape Extraordinaire" in order to unlock & Knuckles's Ultra Instinct Form. Unfortunately, MatPat was unaware that, in order to achieve this level of power, & Knuckles had to sacrifice a soul. Thus, & Knuckles further consumed the remains of MatPat's soul, fully erasing him from time and space henceforth. At the end of the fight, & Knuckles once again sacrificed himself (along with his new brother "& Sonic & Sonic Z"), preventing MatPat from ever being able to revive himself, or return to the world by any normal means. He also appeared as a Time Construct during the first of the boss rushes in the time paradox gauntlet he created, where he was smitten by God, summoned by Happy on a Natural 20.Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters